bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dt0wnDr4g0
/Archive1 - - - Dt0wn 0uT - - - (talk) 18:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Refreshed and ready to rock! How can we help each other today? 4-in-1 destroyer. Has an image of the 4in 1 MD been seen? Oh my GOSH it's Darkus RazenTitan! XD! (talk) 22:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) K Oh my GOSH it's Darkus RazenTitan! XD! (talk) 17:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Trade? Hey there. Would you happen to still have the sealed Gold Fear Ripper for Trade? To be honest, I'm not very good at making offers. I have 620 Bakugan so I have a lot to offer. What are some things you would want for it? Ah, alright. And what would those certain ones be? Bakugan vs Marvel Hey there Dt0wnDr4go, I just have a quick question. I know that you have been posted information on the Sky Raiders and other things but I was wondering if you had been hearing any rumors or receiving any reports on the Marvel Bakugan. Like if you by chance if they had been released and if you knew some places they are selling them at. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 12:47, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay, that you so much. I can now be patient because I know you have some information on them. I understand why you can't release it yet so no problem. But thanks for getting back to me.Zachattack31 (talk) 13:14, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, DT I know that you had information but I was thinking of edits at the time. By the way, I called SM this afternoon to ask them a couple other questions like if the BakuTech Bakugan were really coming and about maybe submitting my fanon to them to have a chance at maybe becoming a real season. Unfortunately, Jeff, the guy who seems to know the ropes around there more than anybody else and is a friend of LordofPyrus, told me that SM did not know of the BakuTech Bakugan and was surprised at what they looked like. He told me that most likely, they would not be coming to the U.S. in the fall but never count out the possibility that they will never come to the US. So, that bummed me out a bit but okay with it. I did not ask about the BakuMarvel because I know you have the information on that and I want to wait until you reveal it. So, that is about it. No problems, right?Zachattack31 (talk) 23:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) As you requested, i have unlocked the page. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 07:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) That;d be me =D [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 06:46, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay, yep sure. I'll fix it. BTW you are doing a heck fine job on these hsp cards XD. Working at lightning speed. That is cool. I can fix it. I know how because I am wroking on the card template project. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 08:58, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Could you give me a link where you found troxtor? [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 05:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, nice! i like it! With some few features etc, for the template it'd be perfect. I like the idea. I'll foward it to an admin meeting to see what everyone thinks. :) Kellyn|Talky 06:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Heads up I moved your template from the template for the Sandbox to the actual sandbox, Bakugan Wiki:Sandbox. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 04:22, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know If you put NP template to the pages, it automatically adds NP category. Thus, there is no need to add NP category separately again. In fact, you shouldn't see any NP categories in any pages since they are supposed to be replaced with the templates. The same goes for Article Stubs and future template. 'My Power is Merciless''' 22:03, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey there, I was just checking to see if you got my email. Wasn't sure if it went through or not. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Reply Hey, You're right - I must not have been thinking straight. I have been extremely tired for the past few days - not sure why and I guess I made that mistake again. I got to stop that but thanks for reminding me.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:18, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey there, Thanks very much. Will keep an eye out for the email. And by the way - nice new avatar.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) do u by chance remember where u found these? Uchuhab (talk) 19:05, April 9, 2012 (UTC)uchuhab need ur help in finding something do you remember where u found this? Hey, how are you? I see you have images of the cards used in the anime, and im so curious, where did you get them? Dont you have another anime cards? I wanna see more detailed images, and another character cards! Thank you